onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Fruit
Devil Fruits are mystical fruits found in the world that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities, depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. There are some seen only in the anime and different ones seen only in the manga. However, most of them appear in both and are crucial in the storyline where many main characters possess their powers. According to Oda, a "certain professor" will explain the complex mechanisms behind all of the Devil Fruits in the series in the near future. About }} .]] Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because encounters with them are rare (especially outside the Grand Line), a number of rumors about them have risen, making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are or what they do. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to reach well over 100,000,000 and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves. Of course, individual fruits each have their differences in price, dependent on the powers bestowed, as the Ope Ope no Mi is worth 5,000,000,000 in the black market. There are more than 100 types of Devil Fruit. One running theme with Devil Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably bad, to the point of making it seem like the user had taken poison. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait, which they will immediately become aware of; a person who has eaten a Devil Fruit and gained its powers is known as a . They come in different shapes and colors, and all Devil Fruits presumably have swirl marks or patterns on them of some kind. The only known exception is the Devil Fruit made by Vegapunk, which had ring patterns on it. There can be only one of each type of fruit at a time. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of a Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Swallowing the fruit whole, as Buggy did, has the same effect, Peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece, such as Kaku and Kalifa did, also works. After ingesting the fruit, the powers within affect the eater's lineage factor. Devil Fruits are the origins of the powers of some of the strongest people in the current generation of the world, including rookie pirate crews, Marine admirals, Shichibukai, and at least one Yonko. They are common in the Grand Line compared to the other four blues. A typical Grand Line Pirate crew will often center around a captain with a Devil fruit ability (such as the Bellamy Pirates, the Wapol Pirates, or the Foxy Pirates), while stronger crews and organizations will often contain many Devil Fruit users (such as the Whitebeard Pirates, the Donquixote Pirates, Baroque Works, or the Marines). In fact, since entering the Grand Line, nearly every single major opponent that Luffy has faced had an ability, while in the East Blue he only faced two (not including Alvida, who ate her Devil Fruit later). }} As noted by Crocodile, there is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other. A Devil Fruit user who normally dominates all other powers can sometimes be brought down by a power considered "weak" in comparison; one such example is the Gomu Gomu no Mi unexpectedly withstanding the Goro Goro no Mi's powers, the Doru Doru no Mi unexpectedly holding back the Doku Doku no Mi's powers and Akainu's Magu Magu no Mi dealing a fatal blow to Ace despite his Mera Mera no Mi due to an order of superiority. Another surprise also came when the Mera Mera no Mi clashed against the Moku Moku no Mi, equalizing with each other, and then later against the Hie Hie no Mi with the same results. Like many series, One Piece follows the trope that a Devil Fruit power also generally affects the clothes the user is wearing. Paramecia fruit users alter their clothes along with themselves automatically (for example, Luffy's shirt will never burst a button when his chest is swollen in Gear 3rd, Mr. 1's pants become blades along with his legs, etc.), Zoan fruit users' clothes will fit in the same proportions after transformation (Chopper's hat grew big when he was in Monster Point, Jabra's shoes are considerably stretched when in the hybrid form), and Logia fruit users transform their clothes (and subsequent accessories) to their element along with themselves. Oda explained in a SBS once that if he had done it realistically, the manga would have too much unnecessary nudity. However, some users do not seem to apply to this, such as Jewelry Bonney and Honey Queen, whose clothes do not change proportionally to their powers. Awakening Devil Fruit powers can be , increasing the abilities of the user. The details of how a Devil Fruit can be awakened are so far unknown, but the increased abilities have been seen to allow significantly more power, as well as new abilities. For example, the Jailer Beasts of Impel Down have far larger transformations than most Zoan users and can recover from injuries faster. Donquixote Doflamingo can transform objects to string with his Ito Ito no Mi as well as augment his main ability to create string from his own body; Luffy commented that such a feat makes it appear that it is no longer a mere Paramecia. Identification According to Oda in a SBS, the same power of a Devil Fruit can exist more than once, though no two Devil Fruits of the same kind may exist at the same time. Several Devil Fruits have seen their consumers either die or meet unknown fates within in the storyline. Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi is still in use despite his death because Blackbeard somehow assimilated the power into himself, while Sabo has eaten Ace's reborn Mera Mera no Mi. There is a book in the Grand Line with Devil Fruits listed (although sometimes a Devil Fruit is said to have been unidentified). The most notable example is Blackbeard, who, in his search for the Yami Yami no Mi, catalogs a book which was also mentioned by Spandam and Sanji. Shanks and his crew already knew Luffy's Devil Fruit was the Gomu Gomu no Mi before he consumed it. Spandam mentions briefly that Devil Fruits have an aura around them which can often help identify them and that the two Devil Fruits he supplied to Kaku and Kalifa contained an unknown aura. Natural Devil Fruits Artificial Devil Fruits Growth subordinates explains about Devil Fruit reincarnation.]] When a Devil Fruit user dies, their ability is reborn into another fruit of the same kind. Instead of growing from a plant, the ability simply regenerates inside another existing fruit, as seen when Smiley "died" and the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl transplanted itself into a nearby apple. Another characteristic of a Devil Fruit's growth is that the stem becomes noticeably curlier than it was when the fruit was not endowed with the ability. In the anime, it was also shown to change its color. Fruits shown after their possessors' death Side Effects of Devil Fruits With this new power comes a weakness: the sea rejects the new Devil Fruit user and they become helpless while submerged in water (or "become a hammer," in Japanese parlance). Oda stated in SBS that Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater. This includes the white sea surrounding Skypiea. He elaborated on this, saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does. Oda also said in SBS that it is not until a Devil Fruit user is knee deep in water that they become immobilized, this is seen with the Gorgon sisters and Luffy in Boa Hancock's bath. Brook was also seen slowly losing his strength as the water levels in the floods the Ryugu Palace, demonstrating that being in contact with the sea does not instantly rob their strength unless it reaches a certain level. Even if a part of the user is submerged, they cannot use their Devil Fruit powers, no matter how much or how little is submerged. However, if the user's body has been permanently altered by the fruit, then the user's ability can be manipulated by outside sources; i.e., when Luffy was knocked into the pool at Arlong Park, Genzo and Nojiko dove underwater and stretched his neck so his head would be above water. Being weak against the sea proves deadly to many Devil Fruit users who are pirates and Marines sailing the Grand Line. Additionally, the use of a Devil Fruit puts users at odds with races like the fishmen and some with greater weakness to the sea than normal (like the Kage Kage no Mi whose zombies are purified with salt) are almost useless against these races. However, the Devil Fruit power will also render a Fishman or Merman just as weak in water as it would anyone else, so this advantage is only applied to one that has not consumed a Devil Fruit themselves. Kairoseki, a special substance that emits the same energies of the sea, can also cancel out Devil Fruit powers through physical contact with the user. How weakened the user's movements become depends on how much physical contact the user has with the Seastone. In addition, all other Devil Fruit users will have their powers nullified when they are grabbed by the user of the Yami Yami no Mi. One rumor, as recounted by Jabra, is that Devil Fruits house actual devils that will fight when placed in proximity of one another. The resulting battle would destroy the users' bodies. Nevertheless, Blueno contradicted this claim, stating that Grand Line scientists have noted that the phenomenon of one's body destroying itself only occurs when one consumes two Devil Fruits. Consequences of Consumption The main attraction of eating a Devil Fruit is the power bestowed upon the user, with many spending their entire lives seeking out just one specific fruit. More often than not, the benefits and uses of the power are far greater than the loss of the ability to swim. However, due to lack of information known by most, and with Devil Fruits that are still unknown, the average consumer plays Russian Roulette when consuming one, without knowing what fruit it may be. With no way of removing the curse, all Devil Fruits users are labeled as "freaks", "Devils", and "monsters" for the remainder of their lives. All Devil Fruit users have to be trained to a certain degree from, simple activation control to full combat techniques. Another problem with the Devil Fruits is that a few of them offer "weird" or "useless" powers. While many citizens can be fascinated by their powers, others may leave a consumer leading a miserable life full of discrimination from those around them. However, due to the lack of information within some societies and cultures, misconceptions on how this power was achieved can lead to manipulation of individuals for that user's own purposes. Research Artificial Devil Fruits Dr. Vegapunk, a Marine scientist, is heavily responsible for the research into the effects of Devil Fruits and Kairoseki. His research has also led him to devise a method that allows an inanimate object (such as a gun or a sword) gain the effect of a Devil Fruit (it has not yet been shown how this is done and this has been only done with Zoan types that transform the weapon into an animal). He also managed to replicate the effects of one fruit to a certain degree, and has even created a synthesized Devil Fruit, though it was said to be flawed. Caesar Clown stated that he has done numerous experiments on his own Devil Fruit, insinuating that he managed to enhance its power after consumption. He has not yet explained what his research was or how he did it though. He also managed to create his own version of artificial Devil Fruits, whereas Vegapunk failed; these are restricted to the Zoan class, named Smile. Rumble Balls Tony Tony Chopper, during his six year apprenticeship under Dr. Kureha, created a drug called the "Rumble Ball" that enhances the effects of the Devil Fruit. Thus far he is the only one shown to have consumed it. According to him, the Rumble Ball disrupts the wavelengths of Devil Fruit forms. It is implied that the "Rumble Ball" will activate when consumed by any Zoan type Devil Fruit user, albeit with different but slightly similar effects. After two years of training and research, Chopper was able to replicate the Rumble Ball's effect without having to consume any at all (except in the case of his Monster Point, which now requires only one and is under his full control). Types of Devil Fruit Paramecia The most common of the three classes, users of Paramecia class Devil Fruits gain superhuman physical abilities or traits, such as shock wave generation and locking onto targets. Other fruits can alter features of the body such as a rubber physique or body of blades, or the people, objects, and environment around the user, like levitating objects or turning people into toys. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as wax and poison. Zoan The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every trait affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-animal hybrid form or a twin-beast hybrid. Zoan fruits can also be transferred into weapons, such as guns or swords. There are Zoan Devil Fruits based not only on common animals, but for prehistoric animals like dinosaurs and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are rarer, with mythological said to be even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits). There also exist manufactured Zoan Devil Fruits, fashioned by Vegapunk and Donquixote Doflamingo. While Vegapunk's fruit was a failure, Doflamingo's fruits, renamed "SMILEs" were a success. They are manufactured in his factories using Caesar Clown's SAD, and sold to big names of the sea. Kaido of the Yonko even used them to create an army of Devil Fruit users. Logia The rarest of the three Devil Fruit classes, users of Logia class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform themselves into an element, whether it be solid elements like ice or sand, liquids like mud or syrup, gases like smoke and poison gas, forms of plasma (in some cases, energies) like fire and lightning, or into a materialization of abstract concepts such as darkness. This can effectively make them intangible making physical attacks harmless go through them, or able to absorb the attack completely. They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. Unnamed Devil Fruits The following is a list of unidentified Devil Fruits. * Eustass Kid's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to manipulate magnetic forces. * Jewelry Bonney's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows her to manipulate the age of a person and herself. It is suggested that she can not manipulate the age of inanimate objects since the clothing of her victims do not change. * Capone Bege's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to become a human fortress, allowing subordinates and weapons to be stored inside his body. * Basil Hawkins's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to create straw voodoo dolls and use them to redirect physical damage from his own body. Damage incurred by the dolls will be exhibited by those whom the doll represents. Hawkins can also transform into a straw-man. Kizaru stated that it is not a Logia. * Scratchmen Apoo's unnamed Devil Fruit which allows him to morph body parts into instruments and use music as a weapon. * X Drake's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Ancient Zoan which allows him to take the form of a dinosaur. * Urouge's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to convert damage taken into strength, expanding muscles. * The unnamed Devil Fruit eaten by an unknown prisoner from Impel Down. It gave this person the ability to tunnel, and was used to create the secret floor between Level 5 and Level 6 of Impel Down, Level 5.5. * Minotaurus's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a cow. * Minokoala's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a koala. * Minozebra's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a zebra. * Minorhinoceros's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a rhinoceros. * Laffitte's unnamed disputable Devil Fruit, which allows him to form wings for flight. * Jozu's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to turn into diamond. * Marco's unnamed Devil Fruit, a Mythical Zoan which allows him to transform into a phoenix. * Blamenco's unnamed Devil Fruit which lets him keep things such as a giant hammer in a pocket that is in his body. * Onigumo's unnamed Devil Fruit that lets him sprout spider-like arms from his back as well as grow a spider's abdomen. * Dalmatian's unnamed Zoan Devil Fruit which allows him to turn into a dalmatian. * Epoida's unnamed Zoan type Devil Fruit, which allows him to take the form of a caterpillar. * Pekoms's unnamed Zoan type Devil Fruit, which lets him transform into a tortoise. * Minochihuahua's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a chihuahua. * Kin'emon's unnamed Devil Fruit which switches minor items placed on a person's head into something that can be used as a disguise (based on the user's imagination and memory) which lasts until removed. Kin'emon says it relates to sorcery. * Momonosuke's unnamed artificial Zoan Devil Fruit, which allows him to transform into an eastern dragon. It was artificially created by Vegapunk, and was said to be a failure. * Issho's unnamed Devil Fruit that gives him the ability to manipulate gravity. * Machvise's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to change his own body weight. * Kanjuro's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to bring whatever he draws to life. Like Kin'emon, he refers to it as sorcery. Unnamed Non-Canon Devil Fruits * Chiqicheetah's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to turn into a cheetah. * Alpacacino's unnamed Devil Fruit which gave him life and the ability to transform into an alpaca. Named Devil Fruit Count *Note: These numbers include the Fuwa Fuwa no Mi, which was not named or detailed in the manga. It is deemed to be a canon fruit because Shiki's escape from Impel Down (which involved the fruit) was mentioned in the manga. Early One Piece In the original two pilots of One Piece, Luffy's Devil Fruit power, the Gomu Gomu no Mi, was the power of the Gomu Gomu tree that grew once every 50 years and there were no signs that other such powers existed. Translation and Dub Issues Many of the fruit names come from Japanese onomatopoeia and Japanese vocabulary. In some cases finding a suitable dub or translation name is awkward. Manga and Anime Influences The rumor that Jabra recounted about Devil Fruits housing actual devils is similar to the Hindu belief about belerics; because of this the Hindus of Northern India avoids the trees and will not sit in its shade. However, Beleric fruit is also known for its medicinal properties and is used by Hindu physicians for various ailments. The other part of Jabra's rumor about the fruit's devil tearing out and killing the consumer from within is similar to another Hindu legend, particularly the version in Villivakkam, about two asura brothers: Vatapi would take the shape of a fruit or meat and Ilvala would offer the "food" to innocent mendicants passing by. Vatapi would come out by tearing through the victim's body. However, this failed against Agastya. Trivia * According to Pell, there are five known types of abilities that allow the users to take flight. In the series, more than five Devil Fruits that grant the ability of flight have been seen. The exact number is debatable, and even more so since Spandam claimed that there are Devil Fruits that have yet to be cataloged, and therefore unknown. * Marshall D. Teach is the first person shown to assimilate a Devil Fruit power from a corpse of another Devil Fruit user. He is also the only person to have two Devil Fruit powers at the same time, and is currently adding more to his arsenal. ** In an SBS question, a reader asked if he could get Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi powers by eating Luffy. Oda answered no, and that he would get food poisoning instead. * Whenever a filler Devil Fruit is going to be used in a filler arc, the writers ask permission to use it from the author, Oda. In a SBS Oda described the process as "Basically, all that happens is that the anime's scriptwriters come up with powers that they want to use in the story, and I say 'Yeah, that sounds good', or 'No, sorry, I want to use that one in the future'. That's all." * Certain Devil Fruits are noted to be unique or special, even for their respective classes. Such include the: ** Goro Goro no Mi, which has been deemed as one of the few "invincible". ** Yami Yami no Mi, which has been claimed to be "unique", even for a Logia. ** Gura Gura no Mi, which has been considered to be the strongest Paramecia, no weaker than Logia. ** Ope Ope no Mi, which has been reputed as the "Ultimate Devil Fruit". References Site Navigation ca:Fruites del Diable de:Teufelsfrucht fr:Fruits du Démon it:Frutti del diavolo pt:Akuma No Mi zh:惡魔果實 he: פרי שטן id:Buah Iblis Category:Devil Fruits